Bleached!
by sasukedude
Summary: Have you ever wondered What it would be like if Naruto were a shinigami and Ichigo a ninja? I have a pretty vague idea about it. A bet sends Naruto to Karakura town and Ichigo to Konoha, but how will these competative 15 year old heroes fare? Please read.


Bleached!

" Like always, you rise to the occasion." He muttered. Sending a dangerous glare his way, Kishimoto vigorously wrenched his hand, desperately trying to keep his balance and at the same time maneuver a suffieciently vague strategy.

"Ichi!" Kubo shouted, slamming Kishimoto's hand flat onto the surface of the frictionless marble countertop. Kishimoto's yanked his arm from the counter; it hung motionless, dragging as he came to a stand. He glared maliciously at Kubo who countered with a witty smirk.

'' 13/30 ain't bad Kishimoto. Then again you'd be a lot more formiddable if you stopped slacking and put that hand to good use."

" Don't get cocky!" Kishimoto exclaimed, " That match was only a product of my 'Let Kubo win' list amongst other things."

Kubo cringed. Staring in the face of his oldest friend and yet his greatest opponent in a fit competition gave him an edgy twitch.

" You're not going to cry are you Kub-"

" WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Kubo proclaimed, jerking himself from the warmed seat to Kubo's face with a Disturbed expression. Kishimoto winced slightly keeping his smirk firm and tempting.

" If you want to go into detail I'll be more than happy to assist." Masashi replied.

Kubo raised his upper lip, narrowed his eyes to the point of a blur and poked Kishimoto's chest with his finger.

" Are you implying that you're a far better Mangaka than I?"

" No, absolutely not but you miscalculated the win/loss status and I corrected it for you.

" Nope. It was pretty accurate. Ichigo's character in Bleach handles himself well and accomplishes almost every goal given to him per se."

" I concur, Kurosaki Ichigo can hold his own in the afterlife...however he proves himself to be useless in a more lively scenario. Naruto has been known to handle any situations be they subconscious or otherwise."

Kubo drew himself back, innocently sneering towards Kishimoto whom, with a puzzled face, scratches his head in disbelief.

" You're saying Naruto could best Ichigo in any situation. We're referring to the same Naruto who can hardly cancel out Genjutsu, control his own Chakra, or maintain a solid strategy before rushing into an austere battle."

" Do you suppose you can do better?"

" Yes," Kubo replied, " I believe I can do far better."

" Then let's make it official. Starting next week we will dedicate a three chapter special to a crossover. We'll see how well Ichigo fares in Konoha..."

" And how well Naruto fares in Karakura town. Like always you outwiegh my expectations."

Kishimoto reaches his hand out to Kubo in a friendly getsture, Kubo mimicks this motion then both men stare each other down, grinning competetively.

" Hands down. From This moment on Naruto shall be a Shinigami." Said Kishimoto, grasping Kubo's hand and elevating it subtly over his head.

" I know Ichigo can handle being a Shinigami but a Ninja is just too easy."

" Very well then," Kishimoto acceded, " May the best **Man**gaka win."

* * *

In the peaceful town called Karakura, The young Kurosaki Ichigo lay comforted on his rounded pillowtop haven of slumber, anxiously awaiting the new day with aspirations of enjoying his best friends' company. This would also include his ineluctable duties as a Shinigami. Of course with each day there's a new enemy so you'll never know what tomorrow brings until it's here. That's the kind of thrill and excitement Ichigo got from each day.

Waking up to embrace the morning's grace, Ichigo spreads his eyes open, greeting the morning sun. With another day born and a another sequence of dreams casted there is but one more surprise or rather expected event awaiting the bashful youth.

" GOOOOOOD MOOORRRRNIIING IIIICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Came crashing from the ceiling fan to the once entrancing bed was the monstrous wake-up call of the eccentric father of three, Kurosaki Isshin. Ichigo's pale and weary face suddenly brightened with anger as he dodged his father's cerain attempt at a painful clash. Racing towards him Ichigo's bare foot butted his father's unsuspecting face sending him rolling down the hallway like a discarded kickball opposed with extreme force.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU?! IT'S TOO FREAKIN' EARLY FOR THAT!!"

" Quiet down Ichigo!" asserted a faint, feminine voice incased in walls. Ichigo stared as his closet door slowly bacame ajar.

" Rukia," He replied, collapsing to the floor on his behind and hugging his knees as she revealed herself to the early morning light, " This is my room and I'll do as I please in here."

Rukia leaped out of the closet next to Ichigo, kneeling to his level she would look into his daring brown eyes flowing with discontent upon a stern expression. Despite being aghast by Ichigo's fearful, stone cold face Rukia replied boldly yanking him from his dismal position to a stand.

" Somthing's different about you Ichigo," She percieved, " Your hair is paler than it used to be and your eyes are even darker than usual."

Ichigo stood stumped, bedazzled by Rukia's serious stare he nudged slightly then moved on past the threshold. Blatantly she followed dragging her face behind her and her eyes planted to the floor.

" You change everyday Ichigo...drawing further away from me." She thought aloud, tossing her backpack across her shoulder she would tread the seemingly murky pathway he sewed.

Whilst a heavy tension befell the Kurosaki Shinigami and his concerned friend, elsewhere, in another demension Uzumaki Naruto had qaurrels of his own to confront.

"SHA-SHA-SHANNARO!!" howled Sakura as she brought her fist to th face of her "annoying" teammate Uzumaki Naruto whom adored her though she was reluctant to accept this fact. Soaring like the thousand leaves dancing in the wind was Naruto, a ballon losing air to sport about the air like an eagle with only one wing he flew then came crashing hard to the stone encrusted field.

Sakura huffed. Brushing herself off she strolled over to the incapacited Naruto, soaked in his own blood and a few other bodily juices that will remain censored. She grasped his collar, bringing him up to her face as she sanrled and scolded the boy with a horrendous snarl.

" Didn't you're mother ever tell you to respect a lady and her body? Oh I forgot! You don't have a fucking MOM!"

Scoffing she sent the boy Naruto flying once again with only a pinky, flicking him off like nasal waste (booger) 400 or even 500 meters in the clearing.

" I think you went a little too far for just a 'big breats' comment Sakura." Commented Kakashi, standing atop the branch of an oak tree gazing down at the sated powerhouse kunoichi.

" humph!" She huffed, her nose framed in the air treading the narrow path.

" Oh boy." Kakashi thought as he shook his head.

Elsewhere, a damaged Uzumaki strolled endelessly among the countless trees. His head dropped low, Naruto stuck out his lower lip and folded his arms, contemplating another futile attempt at taking spectacle on a nude Sakura.

Just as Naruto found delight in his less than perfect fantasy, alone in the distance a strange figure approach him. Naruto gazed blindly, intent on making sense of the shadow's form, but he resembled no one he knew; only the form of a human was clear though uzumaki had his doubts. Leaping back a few yards Naruto prepared himself to engage in potential battle.

" Who's there?!" He queried but the figure kept on walking.

" I'm not going to repeat myself, announce yourself to me or I'll come after you."

" Now why would you do a foolish thing like that Uzumaki Naruto?" The figure responded in an ominous voice.

" Relax, this will all be over soon."

Concluding with this statement the figure's dark presence literally shrouded Naruto in a realm of perpetual nothingnes. Naruto's only recourse was to watch horrified at the spectacle; himself consumed by darkness and brought into nothing.

In Karakura Town Ichigo Kurosaki undergoes the same ordeal, struggling to keep hold of existance and at the same time walking alongside a heedless Kuchiki Rukia, unaware of notice of Ichigo's resilient behavior.

" Don't fight it Ichigo," suggested a quaint but omnipresent voice, " You can't resist what I have in store for you."

This said, the Kurosaki boy too foundhimself in a world of endless darkness; trapped in a void surrounded by nothing but nothing.

Beside him hovered a befuddled Naruto, glaring violently at Ichigo whose stumped expression could only define his level of confusement. Naruto's stare became more haughty. Iritating Ichigo he returned the cold stare even colder, knashing his teeth as the gave off a cringing "nails down a chalkboard" screech.

" WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? STOP STARING AT ME LIKE FREAKING MANIAC!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Naruto nudged. Scoffing at Ichigo he tossed his arms over each other, overlaping them as he shouted even more feircly.

**" WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!"**

" I don't see anyone else here." Ichigo replied

" Come to think of it...where are we?"

Turning his head over to Naruto, Ichigo sneered jokingly, laughing and pointing to Naruto with one hand covering his amused giggle.

" And what's with that get-up? I thought the circus left town months ago."

"You're one to talk." Naruto responded with a sly grin, pulling and tugging at Ichigo's black shinigami kimono.

" It's formal Shinigami attire! I don't have a choice I have to wear it! What's your excuse? A Turtleneck in the middle of June? Orange at that. Gonna go solve a mystery Thelma?"

" Look who's talking, Mr. ' I wanna be a Rock star'. How long did it take you to get your hair all bright and colorful like that?"

" I was born with this hair color! What did your mom drop you in a bucket of bleach to get yours so whorish?"

" Ginger Kid!"

" Dumb Blonde!"

The tension between to separate entities grew even more intense; the level of conflict flaring back and forth between Kurosaki and Uzumaki was that of a beastly level. Both boys staring each other dead in the eye with uncountered mailcious intent.

" You want some?!"

" Bring it on pansy!"

" Gentlemen!" cried a pervading voice from above.

" This quarrel can be setteled differently. No need to take the anger out on each other just yet."

Naruto and Ichigo browsed the void with tier eyes, proving futile nonetheless the voice was still clear.

" Who are you?" Questioned Ichigo as he floated.

" All questions will be answered shortly. First order of business, our introduction."

The anonymous voice subsided and the room around them began to brighten with the image of two realistic looking men in the midst of it all. The two baffled youths gazed disorganized at the two men both of an average complexion and height returning their stares with smiles as they prepared to speak.

" I'm sure you've queried constantly in your mind who we are." Kishimoto stated.

" Well the answer is simple," Finished Kubo, noticing the stumped expressions emitting from the faces of their creations, " We are responsible for everything you've endured thus far...in short...we are your creators.


End file.
